One Last Night
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: Post Doomsday. The Doctor and Rose get to spend one last night with each other, to say what was left unsaid on that sad day at Bad Wolf Bay. Based on a dream I had once, so I wrote a story on it with what I could remember.


One last night

Chapter one

It had been 2 weeks since Bad Wolf Bay. Jackie and Mickey had already made themselves at home. Pete was already home, however Rose couldn't accept the fact that she would never see the Doctor again. And it was all because of Torchwood, the Daleks and the Cybermen, but she wouldn't give up hope. She will find her way back to him. She already had an idea to how she could get back, and since Pete had given her a job at Torchwood she was able to turn that idea into a reality. Her idea was called a 'dimension cannon', but everyone kept saying that it would never work. And of course Rose wasn't listening, she was determined to make it work.

"Rose love, dinners ready." Jackie shouted from down stairs.

"I'm not coming down." Came Rose's voice from upstairs.

"You've got to come down soon, sweetheart."

"Well tough, 'cause I'm not." Rose shouted back.

"Oh all right come down when you're ready." Jackie then walked off to the dining room.

"She coming down?" Pete asked Jackie as she sat down at the table.

"No, she's not." Jackie replied.

"Just save her some food and I'll take it up to her later." Mickey said.

"Thanks Mick."

They ate in silence until everyone had finished. Mickey then grabbed the forth plate and began to fill it with food that was still left on the table.

"Right I'll be back in a minute." Mickey said as he began to walk to Rose's room.

Rose was sitting up on her bed looking out of the windows behind her. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. Ever since she had said goodbye to the Doctor she hadn't cared about anything really. The only thing she cared about was finding her way back to the Doctor. Nothing else mattered to her anymore.

"I'll find a way back Doctor. I know I will. I promised you forever and I don't break promises." More tears ran down Rose's face. She lay down and curled up; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't contain the sobs any longer. She felt like she was being ripped apart.

Just seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Go away I wanna be on my own." Rose said through her sobs.

"Rose, it's me. I'm just bringing up you're tea. Can I come in?" Mickey said.

"OK. Come in doors unlocked." Rose replied, wiping her tears from her eyes.

Mickey opened the door and walked in the room.

"Are you all right? Do you want anything?" Mickey asked her, sitting on the end of the bed.

Rose shook her head.

"OK, well I'll be going then." Mickey placed the plate on the bed and began to walk out.

"Mickey stay. I want someone to talk to." Rose said.

Mickey turned back to look at Rose. He nodded and went over to sit on the bed.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Rose?" Mickey asked her.

"Just stuff. I feel lonely up here. I don't belong in this world Mickey. I just want to go home. I just want things to be how they were." Rose told him as she started to cry again. Mickey brought her into a hug and started to rub her back soothingly.

"It'll be all right Rose. You'll find something that will cheer you up. And I know it's hard but you'll get through it, you always do." Mickey said to her.

"I hope you're right Mickey. But all I want is the Doctor. I love him. And I know he doesn't feel the same about me, but I just want to be with him again." Rose said through tears.

"Oh Rose. He does love you. It's easy to see." Mickey told her.

"How do you know?"

"I just do, now come on. Eat up and try and get some sleep." Mickey said getting up.

"Mickey." Rose said. Mickey turned around and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Mickey knew what Rose was going on about. He smiled at her. "No worries. I'll always be here for you, you know that." And with that he walked out of the room. Leaving Rose on her own again.

Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed. Rose walked down the stairs and headed towards the balcony. She walked right up to the bar and rested her arms on it. Rose stared out to the view, thinking about the days when she was with the Doctor. She was withdrawn from her thoughts by her mum standing beside her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, what are you doing out here. It's 12am." Jackie asked her as Rose turned to look at her.

"It's the only time I can be out here alone and just think about my time with the Doctor. I come out here every night when you've gone to bed so I can be on my own." Rose told her mum.

"Oh, sweetheart, you really miss him don't you?" Jackie asked her daughter.

Rose just nodded.

Jackie brought her daughter into a hug as Rose had begun to cry.

Just then there was a flash of light and a big gust of wind blew their way. Another flash of light came behind them and both Jackie and Rose looked behind. When the light had died down Jackie went over to the spot where the light had come from. To her horror there was somebody on the floor. She signalled for Rose to stay where she was. Jackie bent down over the body. She whispered something that Rose only just managed to hear.

"Impossible."

"Mum, what is it?" Rose asked her voice shaking.

"Rose you're not going to believe this." Jackie said.

"What?" Rose walked over to the body and to her surprise; it was the one person she thought she'd never see again.

The Doctor.

Chapter two

Rose stared at the Doctor who was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Is he all right?" Rose asked her mum.

"Yeah I think so. Come on let's him onto the sofa." Jackie picked the Doctor up, Rose helped and together they carried the Doctor to the sofa.

Once he was on the sofa, Jackie grabbed a blanket and placed it over the Doctor. Rose knelt down next to him, stroking his hair.

"Rose, are you all right?" Jackie asked her.

"Yeah I guess, but I wish he would wake up." Rose replied.

"He'll wake up soon, darling. Just wait."

Rose smiled at Jackie. Just then there was a groan from the Doctor's direction. Both Rose and Jackie looked at the Doctor. His eyes had begun to open. Rose smiled at him, when he was wide awake.

"Oh, my head." The Doctor groaned rubbing his head. He looked around. "Where am I?" He wondered out loud.

"The Tyler Mansion." Came a familiar voice.

"OK I'm going mad. I thought I just heard Jackie Tyler say the 'Tyler Mansion'." The Doctor said.

"You are not going mad Doctor. You already are." Came another familiar voice.

"Rose?" The Doctor said turning his head to face the girl he thought he had lost forever.

"Doctor." Rose said tears cascading down her face.

"I'm dreaming right?" The Doctor said.

"No you're not." Rose said smiling through her tears.

The Doctor sat up and looked her in the eye. They both stood up and after what seemed like an age they gave each other a great big hug.

"Oh my god, it's really you isn't it?" Rose said.

"Yes it's really me Rose." The Doctor replied.

"Are you back for good?" Rose asked.

The Doctor pulled away from Rose and gave her a serious look.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I've only got tonight. But I'm so glad that I can finally say the things I wanted to say to you the last time we said goodbye. How long has it been for you since the beach?"

"2 weeks, but it feels like 2 years. I missed you."

"I missed you too." The Doctor hugged Rose again.

"Can't I come back with you?" Rose asked him.

"I'm sorry Rose. But at 6am I will fade out of this universe and be back on the TARDIS. I'm sorry, if I could take you with me I would. But I can't." The Doctor said into Rose's hair.

"OK I understand. Mum do you think you could leave me and the Doctor alone for tonight please." But when Rose came out of the Doctor's embrace she had noticed that her mum had gone off somewhere.

"Tell you what should go sit on the hammock on the balcony?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"OK, let's go." Together they walked out to the balcony hand in hand. Once out there they sat down on the hammock and Rose snuggled up to the Doctor her head resting on his shoulder. The Doctor's arm around her waist.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The Doctor said looking up at the stars.

"Yeah it is but it's not home. Not anymore, I don't belong here and I never will." Rose said looking up at the stars as well.

"I'm sorry Rose. I really am. I wish there was another way but there's not. I have tried everything I could to get to you. And this was the best I could do." The Doctor looked down at her smiling sadly.

"I know, nothing lasts forever, does it?" the Doctor shook his head.

Jackie had come back down, she had gone upstairs to get Pete and Mickey to tell them what had happened. Both of them came down to see the Doctor along with Jackie. Neither of them quite believing it.

The three of them stood inside looking out of the glass doors that led to the balcony. They saw the Doctor and Rose sitting on the hammock talking to each other and looking up at the stars. Jackie, Pete and Mickey all smiled at them at together. Then decided to go back to bed leaving the Doctor and Rose alone to talk.

Rose and the Doctor talked about their life after that terrible day at Torchwood and how sad and lonely they now felt. The Doctor said he wasn't ready to move on just yet and wasn't on the hunt for a new companion. Rose, however, wanted the Doctor to find someone else, to show them the wonders of the universe, to hold his hand when he needed comforting and to be by his side no matter what. The Doctor told the same thing to Rose. She nodded but deep down she knew there was no one else that could make her feel the same, to make her feel whole again. She knew that when they were separated a part of her died and she would never be able to feel like that again. Not unless she was with the Doctor.

Unknown to Rose, he felt the same way.

They sat there in silence for a while before the Doctor broke the silence.

"Rose, back on the beach there was something that I never got the chance to say and since this is the last time we'll see each other and we've got hours left. I just want to say that Rose Tyler I am completely and utterly in love with you, I always have been. And I wish there was something I could do to make us stay together, but I can't. I'm so sorry." Tears were rolling down his face as he tried to hold back the sobs.

Rose brought him into a hug as he began to cry harder. Rose had also begun to cry.

"I love you too Doctor and I never will stop loving you. Never."

They let go of each other and the Doctor cupped Rose's face with his hands and brought his lips down to hers in a slow loving kiss. Rose's hands were in his hair whist the Doctor's hands were around her waist bringing her closer to him.

After a bit they broke apart and they hugged again. The Doctor lay down on hammock and Rose snuggled up to his side her head resting on his chest. The Doctor found a blanket and pulled it over them.

"Rose, you do know that I won't be here when you wake up if you wake up after 6, which knowing you, you probably will." He half laughed. Rose smiled up at him.

"I know Doctor. But I don't want to think about it. I just want to be here with you for the rest of the night whether I'm asleep or awake." Rose said.

"OK, so are you going to sleep now, sweetheart?" the Doctor asked.

"Did you say sweetheart?" Rose giggled.

"Yes I did." The Doctor told her.

"Anyway. I think I will go to sleep now. Before I do I want to make sure you know that I love you and I will never forget you. Also I am working on a project at Torchwood to get back to you and if it works this might not be the last time we see each other. You've just got to keep faith and believe that I will be back. I love you Doctor I really do. Please don't forget me." Rose said.

"I will never forget you Rose and I do have faith in you. And before you go to sleep I need you to know that I love you too Rose, with both my hearts and I hope we do see each other again." He kissed her hair as she fell asleep. He knew that this would be the last time he saw her unless she could get her project at Torchwood working.

Together they lay in each other's arms knowing that very soon they would be apart again. Separated in two different universes. But they both believed they would see each other again. For they never gave up hope.

The End


End file.
